Plastic-coated animal flooring, in its conventional form, has been used in animal confinement production for several years. For example, expanded metal screens coated with a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic layer by dipping or other techniques are used in various stages of pig production as flooring in crate or pen areas. Plastic-coated, welded and woven wire screens are used in the same manner.
Plastic-coated screens provide softer, more hygenic and comfortable flooring for the animals than traditional concrete barn flooring. In addition, they serve to raise the animals off the floor and, in effect, insulate them from it, i.e., they provide a warmer bed than the barn floor. Furthermore, manure falls between the courses of the screen onto the floor so that a more healthy environment is provided.
The prior art screens are laid on the pen floor, as previously mentioned, or supported above the floor on frames with support. The latter approach is more expensive, of course, but it does further insulate the animals from the floor and permits easier removal of manure.